Talk:List of Power Levels
Structure & Information I think it would be appropriate to structure the power levels into a table format to reduce the flux of information. Also, the math for Goku and Freiza's power levels is incorrect. For instance, 1% of 120 million is 1.2 million, while in the previous statement states that frieza at 1% is at 4 million. Also, while fighting Vegita, Freiza says his power level is "Over One Milion!" (insert 9000 joke here), so perhaps this would also fit into this sheet. What I propose is a table that states the character (or object of energy in the case of the spirit bomb), a description of what their power level is equatable by (ie; Kaio-ken X20 x 3 million), a description of the event (who's fighting whom, etc.), Manga novel & page (if found), episode listing (JAP, USA, etc. in sub-coloumns). That would provide users accurate, sourceable information. At the bottom of this page, we could gather as many of these sources as possible and make a very organized reference sheet to distinguish mangas, episodes, and movies in sub-categories. I will make this in Open Office's excel program and try and rig that into here, hopefully I won't get a bunch of angry responces! 09:45, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :I think a table is a good idea. If nothing else, it will probably make the information look more orderly. Perhaps we could have separate columns for the different information sources (original manga, English anime, Daizenshuu, alternate media, etc.), since they differ a little bit sometimes (or one omits information that the other doesn't). If anyone needs help making a wiki table I can help out - just leave me a message or write a reply here. -- 11:56, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Okay, I have completed the table layout. If anyone needs help filling it in, just post your sources in here, I can add them to the Open Office excell spreadsheet, and use the program I have to convert it into a table again. This took like 2 hours to configure & type up, but it looks like it was worth it! Meleniumshane90 11:18, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :It looks good. AFAIK there aren't any official sources for power levels in Dragon Ball (the anime, not the manga). Does anyone have copies of the Daizenshuu that could provide us with the levels listed there? -- 23:13, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Interesting, I'm not sure how the table looks in Firefox, but in Opera, it looks great. IE, however, looks like crap & has empty spots where table information is. I guess the spaces I put in the table will have to do for now. Meleniumshane90 02:18, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Looks just fine in Firefox. :-) -- 08:18, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Power Levels and Sourcing I will start off this discussion to try and get people motivated to put truthful information on the table and provide sources in the tables formatting layout. Add any information below this (in non table form) with accurate sourcing in order for it to be added to the table appropriately. I am ordering all of the Daizenshuu books in whatever language I can get, in order to put up the most accurate information. Meleniumshane90 14:00, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Gnorian 2:45 PM, 6 November 2008 (UTC/GTM) Raditz's Battle Power (or Power Level) is incorrect. It is listed as 1,200, but in the Daizenshuu it is listed as 1,500: http://img148.imageshack.us/img148/1928/powerlevels1df2.jpg (bottom-left) While in the dub it may have been stated as 1,200, the same as the saibamen, it was stated that the saibamen were near Raditz's power at 1,200. Excellent, very nice! Do you have a copy of the Daizenshuu that you could make some scans of? Meleniumshane90 14:58, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #11517 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-07-04 22:55:22 UTC Me just being picky, but it feels like your making it up as you go along Canon source? Is there a canon source for power levels beyond the Frieza saga? Because if not, I agree that we shouldn't just throw out numbers that have no backing. -- nonoitall 03:40, 15 August 2008 (UTC) There is no canon source. The post-Frieza levels can stay, but they must be labelled as pure speculation. -Ridureyu No Canon source There are no canon sources after the Frieza saga, so it would be false information to post any. The original power levels posted were outdated, such as Frieza's final form being at 12,000,000 when really, his power level was 120,000,000. This mistake was a translation mistake years ago for a fansite.... the offical Daizenshuu has the correct levels approved by Akira Toriyama himself. -- SSJGoku93 02:17, 16 August 2008 Still it might help to add some power levels anyway. User:Kazi22 16 August 2008 I would agree with you except, we'd need to find accurate levels that are not way out of proportion. ---- SSJGoku93 In my opinion if your making up levels, then the difference between SS2 goku and SS3 goku should be greater considering how powerful it would be and the extra power he has achieved. Joeyaa 05:20, 18 August 2008 (UTC) don't forget that goku was in the real world, in other world he could use ss3 to its full potential We didn't just make them up, I searched the internet for power levels just to get an idea of fan estimates, the levels are taken from all over the place. There was a big difference. Super Saiyan 2 is around 30 billion while Super Saiyan 3 is over 100 billion. The reason there was such a big power jump from original SSJ to SSJ2 is because of the mastery of SSJ, blah blah blah. But, hey like I said, if you feel the need, add to them, help improve them to be as accurate as possible. ---------- SSJGoku93 Quit making up random numbers. There is no way to tell what their power level is. I can do what you are doing. Mr. Satan 10,000,000. You are making up random facts. They should not put down if they are not fact.------ User. This is ridiculous Why even bother to put a page like this? It's not even accurate at all. And much of it doesn't make any sense. :Personally, I'd prefer to have only officially sourced information as well. That said, as long as the unofficial levels prominently display a disclaimer and are reasonably consistent with the series, I'm not strongly opposed to their presence. Still, I've always been a bit skeptical of their maintainability, since there's no authoritative source to fall back on should a disagreement occur. So, I guess technically I support their removal, though I don't much care as long as they aren't claiming to be official. -- 22:23, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Wasn't "OVER 9000" a mistranslation? I'm pretty sure the manga and anime translations other than the Ocean dub said 8000... -- 21:19, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 21:30, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Some mistranslations are great, though. :D :I checked and it looks like both versions of the anime use 9000, but if my translation of the manga is accurate, it says 8000 (and 1307 for Gohan, too). To prevent people from fighting over it, it would probably be good to list both versions and specify the source for each one. Now, does anyone have an accurately translated English manga, or know Japanese and have the original? :-) -- 21:50, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 22:06, 29 October 2008 (UTC) "IT'S OVER 9000!!!!! D:<" "WHAT 9000!?!??! D:" Vegeta does say over 8000 in the non-US versions, but he crushes it. Clearly, it could be over 9000 just the same. The Kaio-ken calculations are estimates anyhow, and could also figure in what energy he lost as well. Point is, both are included in my table and justified (so don't remove it). Meleniumshane90 00:14, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Using Dragonball Z/GT Card Power levels since powerlevels stopped after the frieza saga how about we use the Power levels each Saiyan,Warrior and Villin were given in each of their cards. :Who was responsible for 'coming up' with the levels on the cards, and do they conflict with known official levels? -- 21:50, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Im not sure but i belive Bandia worked with akira toyrima to set the power levels for the Cards, i will do research on it. i did resaerch on the power levels and all the cards created up until the frieza saga have the same power levels as givin by akira toyrima, so after the frieza saga akira toyrima supplied each warriors power levels for the cards, voice man for Vegeta and Goku even aided with this Process. i hope ive been of help. :Neat. Perhaps those could be an additional reference. Where's the source for Toriyama's involvement? -- 23:13, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Akira Toyrima only associated with Bandia for busniess reason and The name Dragonball Z/GT, How ever he did not interfere with Bandai Setting The PowerLevels Which still Makes The Powerlevels on The Card The most Officaial and only Officail Powerlevels, Which We Should use to Help The Wiki. :Well... he hasn't interfered with a lot of different things that don't quite harmonize with canon Dragon Ball. He was actively involved in selecting the power levels in the series, and AFAIK the Daizenshuu; can the same be said about the cards? If not, they could probably still be noted, but I'm not sure if we could consider them to be official. -- 22:41, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Can you list more power levels? Dekoshu 21:32, 29 October 2008 (UTC) All I see is the Trunks Sagas' power levels of Trunks. "Show me your moves!!!!!" :There are no official power levels stated after the Trunks Saga. -- 21:50, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 22:04, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Okay then